To Whom It May Concern
by Calm Soul
Summary: [Taito] Wherein we have an Advice Column and Sora The Forced Matchmaker. Also, Miyako and Daisuke display a rare act of mush, which surprisingly, makes perfect sense. Not. [Oneshot]


_Disclaimer: _I wish, I wish, I wish. Does it come true? No. So, I do not claim Digimon, the quotes, the poems, or anything else in the story except for my OCs and the plot.

_Pairings (In Order from Most Fluff to Least Fluff)_: Taito, Miyashiro, Daikeru, Jyoumi, Hijun/Junkari, and implied OCOC.

_Warnings_: Major OOC, language, OCs, shounen ai, het, shoujo ai, and violence. Sorta.

Have you ever had one of plot bunnies that just appear in your head WHILE you were working on one of your other fics? Well, you can guess where this one came from, and let me tell you, my Beyblade people are going to be SO mad at me with all the Digimon I've been writing.

Yamato's note writing is in **bold**  
Sora's note writing is in _italics_  
Taichi's note writing is in plain text  
Koushiro's note writing is in underline  
Daisuke's note writing is in _italics_  
Miyako's note writing is in **bold**  
Takeru's note writing is in plain text  
Everyone else's note writing is in plain text or _italics_

_x&x&x&x_

_**To** **Whom** **It** **May** **Concern**_

_x&x&x&x_

* * *

Dearest Yamato,

I hate you with the force of a thousand suns. I want to rip your throat out, tear your skin, and watch you bleed, bleed, BLEED. I want to throw you into the road, and watch a million cars run over your tattered and BLOODY body (after I'm done with, you know, stabbing your back multiple times).

Sincerely,

Sora A.K.A. The Girl That's Out To Get You

P.S. Next time you want to ask me to do some matchmaking, DON'T.

x&x&x&x

Dearest Wonderful, _Forgiving_, Amazing, Kind, Loving, and Gentle Sora,

Please except my humble and begging apology. Really, if you think about it, it wasn't even my fault in the first place! I mean, if Mrs. Yagami hadn't been there in the first place, then we wouldn't have even gotten in the sticky situation! Besides, I'm sure that after a month (or year), we'll be old news and the kids will stop laughing at us.

Your Truly,

Yamato A.K.A. The Suck Up With Style

P.S. Who else was I supposed to ask? Besides, didn't you used to have the Digimental of Love?

x&x&x&x

Dear The Lamest Suck Up To Ever Grace This Planet,

Actually Blondie, it IS your fault in the first place since you were the one who freakin' BLACKMAILED me! And second of all, it was your plan to have ME dress up as some stupid clown and pretend to be some sort of kook, so that YOU could sneak past Mrs. Yagami, get into Taichi's room, and read his diary (which he probably didn't even _have_)!

ALSO, it was your fault that you thought Taichi had soccer practice that day, when in actuality it was supposed to be the _next _day! It was also your fault that Taichi recognized me, dragged me to his room, only to find YOU looking through his stuff! Luckily, you were able to rush past him and dragged me out the door (with Ms. Yagami still on the floor and Hikari fanning her face).

And to top it all off, as soon as we got out of there, Taichi's soccer buddies just _had _to recognize us, start laughing, and run off to spread the news!

Sincerely,

Sora A.K.A. The Girl That's _Still_ Out To Get You

P.S. I _used _to have the Digimental of Love. Now, I just-

x&x&x&x

_I hate her. I mean, just because we were passing letters in class she had to get all 'Okay that's it! Sora and Yamato, you both have detention because I have some stick shoved up my ass'. I swear, it's not even her time of the month (at least I hope so)._

…**does this mean you're talking to me?**

_No, this means that I feel like bitching about someone, and who better to bitch to someone than to another person you feel like bitching about?_

…**you know, that almost made sense to me.**

_You are such a natural blonde Yamato. Besides, it wasn't like your little scheme of matchmaking made any sense itself._

**Okay, first of all, not all blondes are dumb (just look at my brother who's got a GPA of 3.92), and two, my plan did so make sense.**

_Of course it did. Because most people always try busting into their crush's apartment, raid through their stuff, and read their diary JUST to find out if they like them. Really, now that you think about it, all you were missing was a chimney, a red suit, a big butt, and a 'Ho ho ho'._

**Well, what else was I supposed to do Sora? Having a crush on your best friend can make you do crazy things. And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that crack about me being some Santa Claus copycat.**

_I know, I know. I mean, I shouldn't have gotten all pissed off at you just because you were being really stupid and made up some plan that was just made to be busted, and make us the laughingstocks of the entire school. Really, you can't help it if you're…you._

**Thanks for the apology…I think.**

_You're welcome. Hey, has Taichi talked to you yet?_

**Not really, I've been trying to avoid him since the Plan happened. I mean, what if he feels that we shouldn't be friends anymore because he might feel I invaded his privacy?**

_Taichi wouldn't do that Yamato. I mean sure, he'd feel REALLY confused and puzzled about why you were in his room and looking through underwear drawer, but he cares a lot for his friends, so it would be really unlike him to ditch you. Besides, I talked to him and all he wanted to know was why I was dressed up like a clown and why you were in his room (I pretended I had class so that I could avoid that question)._

'**Kay, thanks Sora. I promise, next time I want any matchmaking to be done for Taichi and me; I'll just call Mimi and tell her to move back to Odaiba. And I was NOT looking through his underwear drawer.**

_Of course you weren't._

x&x&x&x

Dear Mr. Shinji,

It has come to my attention that there has been a considerable amount of note passing has occurred this week. Several students appear to be dealing with many sorts of emotional and other kinds of problems. Because I believe this emotional stress has been hindering the student's studies, along with their (and a couple of fellow teacher's) concentration, I feel it is necessary to post an 'Advice Column' in our School newspaper, so that students will be able to share their problems, receive a respond, solve their problem, and thus enable them to move on with their studies.

Best Regards,

Ms. Kagata  
English Teacher of All Eighth Grades  
U203

x&x&x&x

Dear Ms. Kagata,

Okay, spill. What's the real reason you want this so-called advice column? Last time you found your concentration slipping was during that time you got drunk at our own High School Reunion.

Sincerely,

Mr. Shinji  
Chief Editor of 'Nantoka Naru'  
U305

x&x&x&x

Dear Mr. Shinji,

Okay fine, you caught me. Though the note passing _was _kind of annoying (I had to give detention to a couple of students) but basically, I just want in on the gossip happening around the school. Don't tell me you're not even slightly curious.

Best Regards,

Ms. Kagata  
English Teacher of All Eighth Grades  
U203

x&x&x&x

Dear Ms. Kagata,

You always couldn't handle the fact that you didn't know everything about everyone else's lives, but I do admit I get curious at what goes on in these hallways. I'll send a letter to Principal Minamoto about the 'Advice Column' and fill it with academic junk so that it'll be accepted.

Sincerely,

Mr. Shinji  
Chief Editor of 'Nantoka Naru'  
U305

x&x&x&x

**From**: Sora (2)

**To**: Yamato

**Subject**: Taichi

So have you talked with Taichi yet?

_Never say bite me to a vampire. _

x&x&x&x

**From**: Yamato

**To**: Sora

**Subject**: Re: Taichi

Yeah, we chatted on Yahoo a couple of hours ago. I basically explained that I was waiting for him in his room because he said that we'd be hanging at the new music store (something that he 'conveniently' forgot). As for why I was looking through his stuff, I told him that he was 'probably imagining it'. I then logged off before he could start.

_You can learn a lot about a person if you just take the time to inject them with sodium pentothal._

x&x&x&x

**From**: Lovely And Wonderful Sora

**To**: The Blonde Idiot Who Just Doesn't Know Any Better

**Subject**: Re: Re: Taichi

Wow Ishida didn't know you had it in you. I mean, for you to lie _and _manage to be a coward? Very ambitious. NOT.

Look, I know you're scared to find out if he likes you or not, but I think it'd be best to just get it out of the open. I don't even think Taichi knows you're bisexual.

_Never say bite me to a vampire_

x&x&x&x

**From**: The Blonde Musician Who Is Pretty Much Perfect In Every Single Way

**To**: Miss Little Red Riding Hood – Why Couldn't You Let The Wolf Eat You?

**Subject**: Yes He Does

Taichi does know I'm bisexual (I have to let him know some things after all), something that you kinda have to know after a party with too much alcohol.

_You can learn a lot about a person if you just take the time to inject them with sodium pentothal._

x&x&x&x

**From: **Because I'm Allergic To Bad Breath – Something You Have A Lot Of

**To**: Mr. Egotesticle

**Subject**: Re: Yes He Does

Do tell, do tell. Because I would like to have some details NOW.

_Never say bite me to a vampire_

x&x&x&x

**From**: I Use Mint Fresh Toothpaste

**To**: You Spelt It Wrong

**Subject**: Re: Re: Yes He Does

Basically, I invited Taichi to the Band's party (a celebration for one of our concerts) where there was much booze, alcohol, and many more (Takaishi made sure of that). I and Taichi had a little too much beer, and I then merely kissed him smack on the lips (surprising the hell out of him). Needless to say, I came clean about my preference the next morning.

_You can learn a lot about a person if you just take the time to inject them with sodium pentothal._

x&x&x&x

**From**: Sure You Do

**To**: Sounds Pretty Right To Me

**Subject**: Gossip No-No

_>Iand Taichi had a little too much beer, and I then merely kissed him smack on the lips (surprising the hell out of him)._

Where? When? HOW?

_>Needless to say, I came clean about my preference the next morning._

What do you mean by the next morning? Oh My God, DID YOU GUYS SLEEP TOGETHER?

Okay look, next time when I say details, I kinda expect DETAILS. As in, I expect you to _tell_ me about it Yamato.

_Never say bite me to a vampire_

x&x&x&x

**From**: Why Am I Friends With You Again?

**To**: Ms. Smart-Aleck/PMS-ing Woman Here

**Subject**: Re: Gossip No-No

_>Where? When? HOW?_

Okay, Taichi and I were wandering around the halls (the party took place in Takaishi's house when his parents were on some vacation) rather drunkenly, when he suddenly tripped and fell onto the floor; with me following seconds after. So I just turned towards him, grabbed his face, and crushed my lips to his.

_>What do you mean by the next morning? Oh My God, DID YOU GUYS SLEEP TOGETHER?_

I wish. It was the next morning because after we were done kissing, Taichi and I rode in my car to his house where I dropped him off (how we managed not to get into a car accident since we were drunk beyond belief I'll never know), and he didn't remember anything until the next day.

So he called me on his cell, where he demanded me to tell him if I liked boys or girls more. After I told him I was bi, he took it pretty well and only bitched about the fact that I didn't tell him sooner (for about five whole minutes too).

Furthermore, since when were you so hung up on my love life? You aren't channeling Mimi or something are you Sora? Cause no offense, but that would be majorly creepy.

_You can learn a lot about a person if you just take the time to inject them with sodium pentothal._

x&x&x&x

**From**: Because Contrary To Popular Belief, You Love Me

**To**: Mr. Men Getting Pregnant Is Totally Possible; I Am Living Proof

**Subject**: Questions

I am not channeling Mimi. It's just that sometimes, a girl (no matter how tomboyish or punkish she might be) CAN get interested in their best friend's love lives just as much as some snotty cheerleader, despite the fact that this mere metaphor upsets me because Mimi is not snotty and I'm not exactly punkish.

Furthermore, you MUST let me know two things:

1) How was the kiss? How was Taichi for that matter?

2) Did you like it?

Actually, it's more like three things, but who cares? Once again, details, details.

_Never say bite me to a vampire._

x&x&x&x

**From**: Didn't I Already Tell You My Heart Is Pledged To Another?

**To**: Are You Saying I'm Fat?

**Subject**: Re: Questions

_1) How was the kiss? How was Taichi for that matter?_

I can most honestly say that I DON'T REMEMBER. God, what is wrong with me? The one time in my life I get the chance to experience something potentially mind blowing and I DON'T REMEMBER IT.

_2) Did you like it?_

Once again, I don't freakin' remember. But you know, I bet if I did remember it, I'd probably love it. I mean, Taichi's lips would be really soft and oh so gentle. And his mouth god damnit would probably taste like-like chocolate and caramel and sweet heaven. He's just _too_ wonderful sometimes.

_You can learn a lot about a person if you just take the time to inject them with sodium pentothal._

x&x&x&x

**From**: And Yet You Refuse To Let The Brunette Know

**To**: I'm Saying You're The One That's Got Mood Swings

**Subject**: And I Thought You Weren't a Girl

God, could you be anymore sappy? Seriously Yamato, you have to let Taichi know soon, since it's totally obvious he feels the same way (something else you refuse to believe). I mean, even Daisuke fucking knows it (I really do wish your brother would hurry up already and tell Daisuke he likes him back)!

Okay, this really IS too funny; I absolutely have to Forward our entire Email Conversation to Mimi. Catch ya later at school tomorrow Yamato!

_Never say bite me to a vampire_

x&x&x&x

**From**: Yeah Whatever

**To**: The Hypocrite

**Subject**: Re: And I Thought You Weren't a Girl

NO SORA! DON'T!

_You can learn a lot about a person if you just take the time to inject them with sodium pentothal._

x&x&x&x

**MxBkwrm**: logged on

**CmpterGy**: logged on

**MzBkwrm**: So, has the 'Advice Column' idea passed yet Mr. Shinji?

**CmpterGy**: I thought we were only allowed to use these computers for School purposes Ms. Kagata.

**MzBkwrm**: This is about School purposes dummy! Now spill the 411! Did Minamoto accept the 'Advice Column'? Did she not accept it? Who's in charge of it?

**CmpterGy**: Yes, Minamoto accepted the advice Column. And as for who's in charge of it, well…let's just say it's a secret.

**MzBkwrm**: Come on, come on you have to tell me! Is it Fatiyaka Mirai? Kuwabara Sanosuke? Jenji Keiko? ICHIJOUJI KEN?

**CmpterGy**: No, it is not either of those girls or boys(besides, Ichijouji Ken doesn't go to this school). I can't tell you, it's an anonymous Advice Column. And one more thing, why are we not speaking chat speak when we're obviously using chat?

**MzBkwrm**: Because I am a highly refined and sophisticated English teacher and have no tolerance for these so called words like 'u' or 'r'. It just makes a whole dent in our society.

**CmpterGy**: Is this because you're still smarting over the fact that you couldn't tell what 'lol' meant until you were fifteen?

**MzBkwrm**: Oh shut up. It is not bec – Hey wait a second! I know what you're doing! You're trying to oh so subtly get off the topic of who's in charge of the Advice Column BECAUSE YOU DON'T WA-

**MsFukitawa**: Gentlemen, ladies, what have I told you about using the School Chat Room for non school or non faculty purposes?

**CmpterGy**: logged off

**MzBkwrm**: logged off

**MsFukitawa**: logged off

**CmpterGy**: logged on

**MzBkwrm**: logged on

**CmpterGy**: Hate her.

**Mzbkwrm**: What's her problem anyway? I mean, just because she's the head librarian, head of the computer lab, _and_ gets a better pay than us, she thinks she can just tell us what the fuck to do? God, remind me again why Minamoto hired her?

**CmpterGy**: I've always wondered that myself. She doesn't even have a cool screen name damnit!

**MzBkwrm**: Like totally.

x&x&x&x

Attention All Students!

Having emotional problems? Don't know how to solve them? Have no clue what to do? Well, here's the answer to all your problems! An _Advice Column_!

Nantoka Naru (the school newspaper) will be featuring a little 'Ask Miss Know-It-All' advice column, where students can seek guidance for all the problems they've been having. Simply deposit your questions into the pink box at the door of the school office, and our next issue of 'Nantoka Naru' will feature your answers. Make sure you sign them (with a penname or your real name)!

And don't forget, our next issue comes out on the 26th, so that leaves you only ONE day to send us your problem!

From The Desk of Nantoka Naru  
U305  
Mr. Shinji

x&x&x&x

_Did you see the notice about the Advice Column on the bulletin board this morning?_

Yeah, so?

_So? So, I think you should write to this Ms. Know-It-All about your little problem. It wouldn't hurt._

It wudnt hrt! Sora, wht if Yamato fnds out tht I rote to ths Ms. Know-It-All persn, thn tht wud mean he'd knw I lkd hm, nd Id gt so rjcted!

_Okay, first of all, you would NOT get rejected (how oblivious can you get Taichi?). Second of all, how would Yamato know it'd be you who asked for help oh great one? All you have to do is sign 'Anonymous' or something else that isn't your real name. Third of all, quit using CHAT SPEAK. You know how I feel about it._

Well, sor-ry. All right fine, I'll just sign as 'Anonymous' is that okay your Bitchiness?

_Fine._

Fine.

x&x&x&x

**God, could this class BE anymore boring?**

_Uh Miyako, why are you passing notes to me during History class when everybody else is already sleeping?_

**Because I went to sleep early yesterday night, so I'm feeling pretty refreshed (and SO bored). How come you aren't asleep Daisuke? Huh? HUH?**

_No need to get all psycho on me Miyako. And I'm not falling asleep because I was busy staring my wonderful Takeru._

…**right…and they said you couldn't sound fluffy and/or sappy. How very wrong they were.**

_Oh shut up. I've gotten enough abuse/teasing from Ken the meanie about my so called fluffy feelings. Besides, it's not like you don't get all mushy about Koushiro._

**Um, hello, I don't get mushy about my favorite redhead remember? It's not good for the dominant ones in the relationship to be sappy and soft. That's the submissive one's job.**

_Hey, dominants can get sentimental too. Besides, what makes you think Koushiro would be the submissive one? You guys aren't even in a relationship let alone dating for that matter!_

**Of course I'd be dominant. Just look at our personalities. Koushiro is a calm, serious, and glued to the computer kinda guy. I however, pride myself on being a lively, funny, and a very energetic person. It's obvious I'd be the leader in our relationship (even if Koushiro doesn't know it – yet!). Besides, I can wait until he confesses his undying love and devotion for me.**

_And that's another thing, doesn't the dominant one the first to confess they like/love the submissive one?_

**Oh, I've already told Koushiro I loved him.**

_WHAT?WHEN?_

…**alright fine! I haven't really told him directly, but I've dropped anonymous love letters, notes in classes we share, and I make sure he notices it when I stare at him during Chosen meetings, along with other times.**

_So in other words, you're trying to come off as some sort of non-obsessive stalker? Is that even possible?_

**Well, it worked for Mimi when she was trying to tell Jyou. And now just look them; they're like the sappy couple of the month or something! If my idol can do it, then so can I.**

_Miyako, Mimi only sent love letters once a month (since American mail takes a long time to reach Japan) to Jyou, plus she didn't have any classes with Jyou (once again, America's fault). And isn't Mimi the submissive one in their relationship?_

**Who cares? The point is, if they can handle a relationship that well, then so can Koushiro and I. So, which one do you think sounds better: Mrs. Izumi Miyako or Mr. Inoue Koushiro?**

_Hm, the Ms. Izumi Miyako does have a sort of ring to it, but Mr. Inoue Koushiro also sounds pretty cool. Anyways, my all time favorite will always and forever be Mr. Takaishi Daisuke._

**What about Mr. Motomiya Takeru?**

_Not as smooth. Still, we can't get married until we start dating, and I'm just waiting for Takeru to understand his feelings, seeing as I've already confessed mine. Apparently, Takeru isn't sure about what he feels and needs time to think._

**Dude, that totally sucks.**

_I know God damnit! But hey, on the bright side, at least we both don't (or won't) have a problem with confessing how we feel, as the case is with Taichi and Yamato._

**True, very true. I think Sora's almost ready to hear her hair out from how those two keep acting around her.**

_Am I glad I don't have to be best friends with those two. Poor Sora._

x&x&x&x

_**Nantoka Naru  
The 11th Edition  
May 26th, 2004**_

Music: An Interview with Aziki Yutaka

Recorded By Rini Makoto

Rini: Here we are with Aziki Yutaka, an actual band member of the famous Teen-Age Wolves, where their main vocalist, Ishida Yamato actually goes to Odaiba High. Now, Aziki Yutaka, would you mind telling us a bit about yourself?

Aziki: Sure. Um, I'm almost sixteen years old, I'm a Libra, my hobbies include mostly band rehearsals and playing my instrument, but I'm quite fond of reading and writing. Shakespeare's my favorite.

Rini: So how are you feeling Mr. Aziki?

Aziki: Please, call me Yutaka. And I'm feeling fine

Rini: As you wish. Now, Yutaka, would you mind answering some questions your fans, friends, and others would like to know?

Yutaka: Sure I will.

Rini: Okay. First question is… (_looking through her notebook_) Why isn't Ishida Yamato doing the interview?

Yutaka: He, erm, couldn't make it. Yamato told me that he had an earlier engagement he had to attend so he told me to fill in.

Rini: I see. Alright, next question is: "Can you please, please, please tell Yamato to go out with me? Please!"

Yutaka: I'm uh…sorry, but uh, Yamato doesn't really like to go out on dates that much, and when he does it's usually not his fans. Sorry.

Rini: Next question says: "Can _you _(Yutaka) go out with me?"

Yutaka: I'm not really looking for a girlfriend or a boyfriend right now.

Rini: Next question: "Yutaka, can you make Akira go out with me? He's so hot!"

Yutaka: …what time is it?

Rini: 4: 30 PM.

Yutaka: Shoot! That reminds me, I have that-that thing I have to do (_stands_ _up_).

Rini: What thing?

Yutaka: Just this th-thing. It's a private, a, a private band matter! Yeah that's it! So I'd better hurry since I can't afford to mss it (_leaves the room_).

Rini: Well, that's all folks! See you next time with another interview! This is Rini Makoto, bringing you your answers for your questions! Bye now!

**((Turn To Page 2))**

Top Ten Quotes

By Yagami Hikari

10) "_Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much._" - Playwright Oscar Wilde

9) "_The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity._" - Humorist and writer Dorothy Parker

8) "_If you're going to do something wrong, at least enjoy it._" - Leo C. Rosten

7) "_When confronted by a difficult problem, you can solve it more easily by reducing it to the question, "How would the Lone Ranger have handled this?" _- Brady's First Law of Problem Solving

6) "_Committee- a group of people who individually can do nothing but as a group decide that nothing can be done._" - Fred Allen

5) "_There is a fine line between flirting and being a wanton slut. I know. My toe has been on that line._" - Blanche Devereaux on The Golden Girls

4) "_Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society._" - Author Mark Twain

3) "_Hearty laughter is a good way to jog internally without having to go outdoors._" - Author Norman Cousins

2) "_Common sense and a sense of humor are the same thing, moving at different speeds. A sense of humor is just common sense, dancing._" - Philosopher William James

1) "_Quote me as saying I was misquoted._" - Comedian Groucho Marx.

**((Turn To Page 3))**

Great Old Works of Poetry

By Cheah Qiao Rou

Gather leaves and grasses,  
_Love, to-day;__  
_For the Autumn passes  
_Soon away.__  
_Chilling winds are blowing.  
It will soon be snowing.

_- Gather Leaves and Grasses, John Henry Boner_

Oh why should the spirit of mortal be proud?  
Like a fast-flitting meteor, a fast-flying cloud,  
A flash of the lightning, a break of the wave,  
He passes from life to his rest in the grave.

_- Mortality, William Knox_

Ay, soon upon the stage of life,  
_Sweet, happy children, you will rise,__  
_To mingle in its care and strife,  
_Or early find the peaceful skies._  
Then be it yours, while you pursue  
_The golden moments, quick to haste_  
Some noble work of love to do,  
_Nor suffer one bright hour to waste._

_- School Is Out, Daniel Clement Colesworthy_

**((Turn To Page 4))**

Ask Ms. Know-It-All

By Anonymous

Dear Ms. Know-It-All,

I and my best friend have known each other for years; we've always been the tightest of pals. But lately, I feel like she's ditching me for all her new friends, and it's like she suddenly has all these secrets and new attitudes that I can't keep up with! What should I do?

Yours truly,

Distraught Friend

0O0O0O0

Dear Distraught Friend,

Sit your friend down and have a nice long talk about how you feel. It might sound like a boring or a pathetic idea, but it gets the job done. You have to let her know how you feel. If she officially ditches you for these new friends of hers, then it's her loss.

Best Regards,

Ms. Know-It-All

0O0O0O0

Dear Ms. Know-It-All,

If the wind is blowing at 45 degrees due south, Rumplestiltskin is doing the hokey pokey and he turns his self around, and Pluto is in Uranus's' ninth house then what in the world is up with Taichi's hair? I mean have you seen that thing? There's like a whole eco system growing in there!

Sincerely,

Lil' Lady Haphazard

0O0O0O0

Dear Lil' Lady Haphazard,

I honestly have no clue. Someone started a rumor that Taichi uses some sort of Growth Formula, but I don't think a Growth Formula is powerful enough for the guy's hair.

Best Regards,

Ms. Know-It-All

0O0O0O0

Dear Ms. Know-It-All

I have this little problem. There was this guy that had some sort of crush on me (and wasn't afraid to show it). The problem is that A) I only think of him as a really good friend and B) I like his sister. The good thing is that the guy's crush has faded and he's into this other person. The bad news is that I'm not sure if I can tell the guy I think his sister is hot (I haven't even told her!). Got any suggestions?

In Need of Some Help and Guidance,

Chaotic

0O0O0O0

Dear Chaotic,

Work on starring in a soap opera. Nah, just kidding. Honestly? I think you should just tell the guy. For all you know, he might even consider helping you with dating his sister. Who knows?

Best Regards,

Ms. Know-It-All

x&x&x&x

_You coward. _

What are talking about Hikari?

_Takeru, you know exactly what I'm talking about. _

Oh. That.

_Look Takeru, I know that Daisuke didn't exactly approach you all that subtly, thus putting you in a somewhat tight spot, but you don't have to constantly avoid him 24/7. Daisuke's probably very hurt with the way you try to dodge him constantly. I know for a fact you've most likely upset Ken with the way you're treating his best friend. _

I'm not avoiding Daisuke Hikari. I told him very kindly and calmly that I just needed to think, and try to find out just what it is I feel for him.

_Well you're sure taking an awfully long time. _

I just need some time.

_Takeru, you can't keep avoiding the inevitable. I wish you'd just hurry up and come to a conclusion already. _

I know Hikari. I know. But really, aren't you acting slightly hypocritical?

_Yeah, I guess. But I already know what I want; I just don't know to tell the guy (and girl for that matter). You however, are no where nearthe stage I'm at. _

Gee, thanks.

x&x&x&x

Dearest Koushiro,

You are the light of my life. I adore everything about you, from your wonderful and oh so soft _red_ hair to your pitch black and sexily dark eyes (a girl could get lost in your eyes love).

I love you. I want you. I need you. I absolutely cannot survive without you. Yes, I know I might sound desperate and unbelieving, but I have never felt anything like what I feel for you. I think your wonderful serious and clam personality is a charm, a most wonderful thing.

I love you Izumi Koushiro. With all my heart and soul.

Still Oh So Desperately In Love,

Anonymous

x&x&x&x

Sora, I need your help. 

_What's this? Is Izumi Koushiro actually passing me notes during Math class? Someone, call the ambulance, I think the apocalypse is about to come! _

Hah had, very funny Sora. Look, I really do need your help. And very badly. 

_Help, is all I've been doing these days Red. I help Yamato with matchmaking (granted, he had blackmail, but who really gives a damn?), I help Taichi try to confess his feelings, I help, I help, I HELP! What about my needs huh? Don't you people care about me? Don't I MATTER AT ALL?_

Stop being such a drama queen. 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what's your problem? _

I've been receiving these mushy love letters from this Secret Admirer, and I'd like to know just who's the one sending them. 

_…tell me again why I'm supposed to know your secret admirer if you don't? _

Because you know a lot more people in this school, and therefore know a lot more gossip, so you probably know who has a crush on me and who's sending me these letters. It's not that I'm not flattered, it's just that I've already received twenty in this month! 

_Hm, let's start with the people who know you the most. _

You guys and my computer club members. 

_Yeah that's the thing that always puzzles me, if there's a computer club then why is there not a TV club for crying out loud! Anyways, let's start with your members of the computer club. _

Sanzo Kenji? 

_He's straight. So are you for that matter. _

There aren't that many girls in the computer lab. Only Miyako and Kareena. 

_Well, there's your answer. _

You mean it's Kareena? That girl already has a boyfriend! Why would she cheat! 

_…Izumi Koushiro, contrary to popular belief, you really are the dumbest person I know. _

What is that supposed to mean mean? 

_Absolutely nothing. _

x&x&x&x

**To**: Sora

**From**: Taichi

**Subject**: Help

Sora, I need your help with getting Yamato to go out with me.

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! _

x&x&x&x

**To**: Taichi

**From**: Sora

**Subject**: Re: Help

Two words. No. Way.

_Never say bite me to a vampire _

x&x&x&x

**To**: The Stubborn Redhead

**From**: The All Star

**Subject**: Re: Re: Help

WHY NOT?

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! _

x&x&x&x

**To**: The No Star

**From**: At Least I Have a Head

**Subject**: Reasons

1) Because I don't want to.

2) Because I've already tried to help you by giving you some much needed advice which you don't follow.

3) Because I don't want to.

_Never say bite me to a vampire. _

x&x&x&x

**To**: Ms. Really Stubborn

**From**: Am Too an All Star

**Subject**: Blackmail

Look, I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to ask Miss Know-It-All in the school paper, or the fact that I just didn't have the courage (which is really ironic since that's supposed to be my digimental of all things) to just outright confess to Yamato about how I feel about his wonderful blue eyes and his thick rich golden hair (he really is too handsome you know) but if you don't help me with my plan, then I'll have to use…**the picture. **

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! _

x&x&x&x

**To**: The Scheming Little Bastard

**From**: The Innocent Victim

**Subject**: Re: Blackmail

You wouldn't dare.

_Never say bite me to a vampire. _

x&x&x&x

**To**: You Couldn't Be Innocent Even If You Tried

**From**: Who me?

**Subject**: Picture

Oh, would I?

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! _

x&x&x&x

**To**: Yes You

**From**: Why Do I Even Bother?

**Subject**: Re: Picture

Alright fine (what is it with my friends and blackmail?). What's your plan and what part do I have in it?

_Never say bite me to a vampire. _

x&x&x&x

**To**: Because You're Being Blackmailed Duh

**From**: Yes Me

**Subject**: Plan

Just come to the apartment at 4:00 PM and I'll tell you all about it.

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! _

x&x&x&x

**AuthrGy**: logged on

**MzBkwrm**: logged on

**AuthrGy**: So, was the column a hit, or was it a hit?

**MzBkwrm**: Wow, four whole people asking for advice. Impressive. NOT.

**AuthrGy**: Hah had very funny. We'll have a lot more questions now that the students have actually SEEN the 'Ask Ms. Know-It-All' part. You know as well as I do that most of the students here never pay attention to the bulletin board posts.

**MzBkwrm**: If you say so. Now, can you please, please, please tell me who 'Ms. Know-It-All' is really?

**AuthrGy**: Why, it's simple.

**MzBkwrm**: Yes? Yes? Yes?

**AuthrGy**: It's…Anonymous.

**MzBkwrm**:…fuck you.

**AuthrGy**: Why, are you offering?

**MzBkwrm**: Oh puh-lease. Everyone knows you're the gayest teacher ever. I mean your best pickup line for girls are 'Your (name of an accessory) looks great' for crying out loud!

**AuthrGy**: So is that a no?

**MxBkwrm**: logged off

**AuthrGy**: She so wants me.

x&x&x&x

Dear Diary – uh, sorry, Journal,

Sorry that I forgot to write in you for the past couple of days. Guess that's the hard part about keeping a dia – journal, you always seem to forget to write in it. Heh, heh.

Anyways, here's just a brief summary of what happened these past few days:

On Monday: Yamato and Sora (well, it was more Sora since Yamato is kind of the most popular boy at school) became the laughingstocks of the entire school because Sora was dressed up in clown makeup and the full works, while Yamato kept shrieking like a girl. This happened when they were at the apartment.

On Tuesday: A new bulletin board notice was posted, telling us about some new Advice Column they're opening in the school paper. Sora was bugging me about asking this 'Ms. Know-It-All' what to do about the Yamato situation (I swear, I really did forget to put my problem in the box!).

Wednesday: Koushiro asked Sora about his Secret Admirer (really, I think Miyako should just tell the guy as Koushiro is kind of oblivious to things that revolve around love) but I don't think he realizes that it's Miyako who's sending him the mushy and sappy letters. But that makes sense since then letters look _really, really _mushy (I stole one from Koushiro's backpack and read it) and completely unlike Miyako.

Thursday: I basically blackmailed Sora into helping me with some elaborate scheme to get Yamato. Our (it was mostly my idea but Sora made a few changes to it) plan was to get into the Ishida's apartment, get past Mr. Ishida, get into Yamato's room and read his diary to find out if he liked me.

For some reason, when I was telling my plan to Sora, I think she said something like 'Stupid minds think alike' under her breath. Not entirely sure what she meant by that. I was originally going to have Sora dress up as a young businesswoman and try to distract Mr. Ishida so I could sneak past him, but Sora refused (and rather stubbornly too. It was like she just wouldn't do it!), so we had to settle with Sora talking to Mr. Ishida about…something, I forgot.

So anyway, I would _like _to say the plan went according to well, the plan, but as it pains me to say so, IT DIDN'T. Basically, gruesome details spared, Yamato arrived earlier than I expected, found and welcomed Sora, dragged her up to his room, where he found me looking through his stuff.

Needless to say, Sora and I hightailed it out of there as fast as we could. Just hope that Yamato wasn't too freaked out and that things will be just fine when Sora and I get to school on Friday.

Damn, I have to remember to stop hoping for things that will never come true. That's Takeru's job.

Bye for Now,

Taichi

P.S. You know, I think it was a good idea to hide you in the medicine cabinet since Hikari always forgets to look there (I'm not exactly thrilled with her recently developed habit of trying to read my dia-**journal **but whatever). God, imagine what would happen if Yamato actually decided to look for you in the medicine cabinet? Eh, who cares, cares I don't think Yamato ever actually tried to bust into the apartment and try to find you.

x&x&x&x

_**Nantoka Naru  
The 11th Edition  
May 26th, 2004**_

Romance: An Interview with Takenouchi Sora 

Recorded By Rini Makoto 

Rini: Well, here we are with Takenouchi Sora, who many say is also known as 'Ms. Adoration'. What do you have to say about this nickname Sora?

Takenouchi: (_blinks_) Ms. Adoration? Me? Um, why do people call me that?

Rini: Well, there have been certain…rumors that you've got quite a number of boys _and _girls after you.

Takenouchi: Really? Like who?

Rini: Apparently, a lot of people think that with the amount of time Inoue Miyako's been spending with you, the bespectacled girl has a small crush on you perhaps?

Takenouchi: (_laughs_) Miyako! As if! The girl's got a total crush on-

Rini: On?

Takenouchi: No one. Miyako doesn't have a crush on anyone. Absolutely no one. And she is most certainly not in love with a laptop bearing redhe- (_claps hands over mouth_).

Rini: Uh, alrighty. Anyways, some people are also saying that Motomiya Daisuke is infatuated with you as well.

Takenouchi: (_does a coughing sort of choke_) Daisuke? Why him?

Rini: (_shrugs_) I think it's mostly due to the fact that lots of people saw the boy talking with you very attentively after school a couple of weeks ago.

Takenouchi: That was only because Daisuke wanted me to tell him if he should tell his crush how he feels, or whether he should just wait. I told him that he should just follow his heart. Anyways, even if Daisuke wasn't interested in someone else, he sure as heck wouldn't be interested in me as he's totally gay (he discovered this after his crush on Hikari faded).

Rini: (_nods_) I see. Then how about perhaps, Yagami Hikari? Rumors are that the girl really looks up to you as a role model.

Takenouchi: Well, yeah, but that's only because Hikari thinks of me as a sister. Besides, she's gay and interested in someone else too. I mean - ah, who cares, ask the next question.

Rini: Uh…right. Sora, out of Hikari, Miyako, and Daisuke, there are many people who are quite skeptic about all three. Truly, most people find that the most plausible love triangle is with (_dramatic sigh_) the charming soccer player Yagami Taichi and the mysterious musician Ishida Yamato.

Takenoushi:_ (does another coughing sort of choke) _Taichi! Yamato! What! No way in f---ing h-ll! **(The following is censored due to the fact that Odiaba High does not encourage such profanities and strictly advises parents to monitor their children's usage of words.)**

Rini: So it's not true?

Takenouchi: G-d no! That's just not possible. Taichi! Yamato!(3) Puh-lease _(snorts)_, those two are completely gaga for each other.

Rini: _(blinks) _Really? Yagami and Ishida? 'Gaga' for each other you say? Whoa…just whoa.

Takenouchi: _(clamps hands over mouth again) _I didn't mean to say that! Really, I didn't!

Rini: But is it true?

Takenouchi: N-No comment.

Rini: I see…hm… _(clears_ _throat) _Anyways, this is Rini Makoto with another interview; bring your answers to your questions!

Takenouchi: _(says_ _very_ _softly) _I just hope Yamato and Taichi aren't going to decapitate me. Though I sincerely doubt they know what that means.

**((Turn To Page 2)) **

Top Ten Coolest Facts…  
By Yagami Hikari 

10) Tom Cruise was born Thomas Cruise Mapother, IV.

9) The bird with the longestfeathers is the Onagadori, a domestic strain of Red Jungle Fowl, at 34.75 ft (10.59 m).

8) The population for Japan in 1998 was 126,398,000.

7) Japan's official name is Nihon or Nippon, meaning Land of the Rising Sun.

6) Montagu, A.K.A The Earl of Sandwich, invented the tasty bread and meat combo in 1765.

5) The most popular jewelry piece for Stockholm girls in 2004 is a nose ring (seriously).

4) In Science, the formula to finding the number of joules (a unit of energy) is 4.2 x mass in grams x change in temperature, which will equal the number of joules.

3) The original group who lived in the Caribbean was called the Ciboney.

2) Barbie Millicent Roberts is the full name for the plastic princess.

1) 'Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia' is a fear of long/big words.

**((Turn To Page 3)) **

Ask Ms. Know-It-All 

By Anonymous 

Dear Ms. Know-It-All,

What's the answer to number thirteen on that Spanish homework?

Yours Truly,

Baffled At Spanish

0O0O0O0

Dear Baffled At Spanish,

Hello, do I look like a textbook? Just look in the back of the book you dummy!

Best Regards,

Ms. Know-It-All

0O0O0O0

Dear Ms. Know-It-All,

My boyfriend and I have like, the best relationship. We trust each other, we love each other, and we have a healthy dose of arguing. But, the problem is that my boyfriend has this odd habit of licking my ears when we make out. It's not a small lick or nip, otherwise I'd be okay, but its like he's trying to wash my ears for me and its grossing me out, but I don't want to tell him and risk hurting his feelings. Help!

Signed,

Way Too Clean Ears

0O0O0O0

Dear Way Too Clear Ears,

You're just going to have to risk it and tell him. Though be subtle and indirect about it. If that doesn't work, there are always earmuffs.

Best Regards,

Ms. Know-It-All

**((Turn To Page 4))**

Dear Ms. Know-It-All,

If a helicopter is flying towards Odaiba High at twenty kilometers an hour, but gets caught in a downdraft and lands in the zoo, causing the animals inside to escape into the school, wrecking havoc and stealing girls' underwear causing a war within the castle between the Panty Brigade and the Loud Mosquitoes, what color socks would Hida Iori be wearing?

Sincerely,

Lil' Lady Haphazard

0O0O0O0

Dear Lil' Lady Haphazard,

Well hello there! May I say that I simply adore your random questions; they put a smile right on face every day. Anyways, to answer your question, Iori would be wearing green (close to emerald) socks. Don't know why though, but Iori always wears green socks. Perhaps because it brings out his eyes? Eh, it's nice to know the boy has _some _fashion sense.

Best Regards,

Ms. Know-It-All

0O0O0O0

Dear Ms. Know-It-All,

Recently, a good friend of mine approached and told me that he was well; in love with me. I wasn't really sure about how I felt so I told him that I needed some time to think about how I feel (something he told me was fine). It's been a couple of weeks since his declaration, and I still like I'm note even close to making a decision! Also, I'm kind of scared that if I do say yes, and we date and stuff, we might break up and that'll stop us from being friends. What do I do?

Yours Truly,

Distressed

0O0O0O0

Dear Distressed,

In situations like these, I think that perhaps you need to really concentrate. How do you feel about this boy? What things about him do you like? What things about him don't you like? Would you be willing to put up with his bad qualities? I don't think you ought to worry about the breaking up part because hey, if you were friends before all this happened, then you can certainly be friends _after _all that.

In shorter words: follow your heart. Oh yeah, and it wouldn't hurt to get a Switchfoot CD (if you can even find one in Tokyo), I know they're a rock band and therefore their music isn't exactly soothing, but the lyrics are powerful (they're not very punkish) and they help you think.

Or might I suggest some comfort food? Try chocolate, ice cream, or whip cream. Either one of those three will do just fine.

Best Regards,

Ms. Know-It-All

0O0O0O0

Dear Ms. Know-It-All,

I've been experiencing these feelings for this guy since I was thirteen. It's not that I'm freaked out these feelings are for a guy (since I'm male too) it's the fact that the guy is my best friend! We've always been really, really close; I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. And it's just well; I don't really know where to go now. I've tried some elaborate schemes to find out if he liked me back, but they've ALL failed. And now, I'm just not sure what to do now.

Sincerely,

Lost

0O0O0O0

Dear Lost,

Just get it over with and tell him. Honestly, what DO you have to lose? You won't lose his friendship (if you guys are as close you tell me), you won't lose platonic love (once again, if you guys really are that close), and you won't lose his non platonic love (since you never had it in the first place; IF the guy doesn't return your feelings), so you're pretty much alright.

Best Regards,

Ms. Know-It-All

x&x&x&x

**MzBkwrm**: logged on

**AuthrGy**: logged on

**MzBkwrm**: OH MY GOD! Did you see the Nantoka Naru edition today!

**AuthrGy**: Um, hello? I am kind of the chief editor of it.

**MzBkwrm**: …so you knew! You knew that Inoue Miyako was infatuated with Izumi Koushiro! You knew that Motomiya Daisuke and Yagami Hikari were interested in someone their own gender! Not that I find that disgusting, it's just shocking that's all. Anyways – I cannot believe you didn't tell me you knew YAGAMI TAICHI and ISHIDA YAMATO were 'GAGA' for each other as Takenouchi Sora was quoted! You KNEW and you didn't tell ME!

**AuthrGy**: In a nutshell…yeah, that's pretty much right. But hey, look on the Brightside. The Advice Column sure was a big hit. I had to take out Cheah Qiao Rou's piece about poetry because it was so big. Luckily, the girl wasn't _that_ upset.

**MzBkwrm**: YOU-

**MsFukitawa**: logged on

**MsFukitawa**: Ms. Kagata, kindly do not use the school chat room for non schoo-

**MzBkwrm**: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SMARTASS!

**MsFukitawa**: logged off

**AuthrGy**: …I should be running for my life now that you're super pissed off that I've kept you from this juicy piece of information now shouldn't I?

**MzBkwrm**: I'll give you a five second head start before I start running out the classroom to find you and your will-be castrated male anatomy.

**AuthrGy**: Hey, wouldn't you be running out on your students or something? Because I'm pretty sure that third period doesn't end until like another thirty minutes or s-

**MzBkwrm**: ONE MISSISSIPPI-

**AuthrGy**: logged off

**MzBkwrm**: FIVE MISSISSIPPI. Ready or not, here I come to take off a certain part of your body!

x&x&x&x

Daisuke, can you meet me after school today?

_For what Takeru? _

Just meet me on the front steps okay? I've uh, made my decision.

_Oh. OH. Right, gotcha. I'll meet ya right after school. It's about time too! You know, I think Ken was ready to whip you (I swear, the guy looked more impatient than me!). Seriously, a Kaiser with a whip is nothing compared to a Ken with a whip. _

Whatever. Just don't forget, right after school okay?

_Okay. _

x&x&x&x

_Iori, help me! _

What's your problem Daisuke?

_Takeru wants to meet me after school today! _

So?

_So! So Takeru wants to meet me after school today! He wants to talk to me about his _decision._ What if he says no Iori? What do I do then! _

Daisuke, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you need to _chill_. And really badly too. It's just like the advice Ms. Know-It-All gave Lost. She said that you've got nothing to lose, so just don't worry about it.

_You know what, you're right. I shouldn't worry, just don't worry. Don't worry. _

Good job. Take a breather, yes that's it, inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale. See everything will be alright.

_Thanks Iori. Hey I just realized something! _

Like what?

_Well, it's kind of like our roles have changed. You're the one that's telling me to relax, and I'm the one being all pessimistic and stuff! _

…the scariest part about this is that I can actually see your point. Oh dear, I think the apocalypse is coming.

_Hah, hah, very funny. _

x&x&x&x

**Hikari! **

_Hmm? Yes Miyako? What's the matter? _

**Oh, nothing much. Just the fact that Koushiro knows I'm his Secret Admirer AND that I'm completely and desperately in love with him! **

_Oh, that's nice Miyako. _

**…Hikari, are you okay? You sound kind of out of it. **

_Oh, don't worry Miyako. Nothing's the matter. I've just decided that I'm going to tell Jun today that I like her. _

**Oh okay tha – WHAT! **

_…crap. I didn't actually write that did I? _

**JUN! As in, Motomiya Jun! As in, Daisuke's SISTER! **

_I'm sorry, but she IS kind of cute. _

**Yeah right. I can't believe you have a crush on a girl who's got the female equivalent hairstyle of your own brother. Really Hikari, how did Taichi react anyway? **

_Hey, the hairstyle looks better on her. Besides, I haven't exactly told Taichi yet. _

**WHY NOT!**

_I thought it would be better if I told Daisuke and Jun first. _

**You didn't even tell the brother. You didn't even tell the brother. Nope, no matter how many times I write, it still sounds surreal. **

_I know that's why I'm going to tell Daisuke after school today. _

**I see. Hey wait a minute! **

_Yes? _

**I thought you were supposed to help me with MY problem! **

_What problem? _

**…just…never mind. **

x&x&x&x

_Oh God, was that just my imagination or did Ms. Kagata actually run out on us yelling 'You're DEAD Shinji!' Heh, I guess this means we don't have to work on these stupid word problems right guys? _

_Guys? _

_Yamato?_

_Taichi?_

**Talk to the hand cause the face is not going to hear it. **

Ditto.

_Are you guys STILL high-strung over the stupid interview? _

We kind of have a reason to you know!

**Yeah, not only did you tell Makoto that Miyako had a crush on a certain laptop bearing redhead, that Daisuke was gay, that Hikari was gay, but you also said me and Taichi LIKED each other! **

Yeah, I didn't even know my sister was interested in someone. Do you know who it is?

**Taichi, I think you're kind of missing the point here! **

Huh? Oh. OH. SORA, how could you?

_It was a fucking accident okay! No need to get all girly about it! Besides, it's not like it ISN'T true. _

It isn't?

**IT ISN'T? **

_Look, I'm getting kind of tired of the fact that you guys have to ask me, bother me, blackmail me (with the same picture mind you), dress up me and do many, many, many, many more things to me just because you two CAN'T ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS! God, I'm so ditching this class. See ya! _

Uh…hey Yamato?

**Yes Taichi? **

What Sora said about the interview…was it true?

**…yeah…yeah, it was true. **

So you really are gaga for me?

**Well if you want to put it in those words…yep. **

Oh. So do you want to go the movies with me on Saturday then?

**Sure. **

Awesome.

x&x&x&x

**To**: Miyako

**From**: Hikari

**Subject**: Love is in the Air

Hey Miyako! You'll never guess what I saw after school. I was going to see Daisuke. I went looking for him on the school steps, and you will not believe what I saw! Takeru and Daisuke were engaged in a rather…enthusiastic make out session. Seriously, they were all over the place. They even had a small crowd of girls watching them (and cheering them on for that matter)! So, I figured that I'd just tell him tomorrow.

But here's the bigger news: I told Jun! I saw her walking down the street to my apartment so I just let it all go and told her that I really liked her. And guess what? She likes me back! She likes me back!

_Never lend a werewolf your hairbrush._

x&x&x&x

**To**: Lucky

**From**: Just As Lucky

**Subject**: Re: Love is in the Air

That's great Hikari! Also, I've got some really good news too! See, I was going to go look for Koushiro after school as well, but when I looked in the hallways I found Yamato and your brother going at it like rabbits on the floor. Seriously, Taichi already had Yamato's shirt off.

I'm not exactly sure, but I thought I saw Sora taking picture. She was muttering something about 'payback' but she didn't really notice me. Anyways, after I was done staring I went back to looking for Koushiro and I found him in the computer lab (where else?).

So anyways, I totally came clean about my feelings for him, and Koushiro said he liked me too! But he just wants to take it slow, something that I quickly relented to that day. Don't worry, sooner or later he'll want to hurry up to third base. I'll make sure of that.

See ya on Monday!

_The object of war is not to die for your country, but to make the other bastard die for his._

x&x&x&x

**MzBkwrm**: logged on

**AuthrGy**: logged on

**MzBkwrm**: So you going to tell who's really Ms. Know-It-All?

**AuthrGy**: Well, after being chased around the school by you while screaming 'BLOODY MURDER' and making a complete fool of myself in front of my colleagues, I guess I don't have much of a choice.

**MzBkwrm**: Damn right you don't.

**AuthrGy**: Anyways, the infamous Ms. Know-It-All is actually…Hida Iori.

**MzBkwrm**: …um, you're joking right? Hida Iori, the boy just smart enough to skip a grade and get into High School? The Hida Iori who seems to be the only straight guy around this school? The Hida Iori who'sa GUY period!

**AuthrGy**: Um, yeah. He thought the 'Ms.' In Ms. Know-It-All would throw everyone off. Who did you think it was?

**MzBkwrm**: I don't know, I guess I figured it might've been Takenouchi Sora or Yagami Hikari since both girls are pretty smart. Not that Hida isn't smart or anything, it's just that the 'Ms.' part really did get me.

**AuthrGy**: Well who else but himself would know what color socks he'd be wearing if there was a panty brigade in school? I'm referring to Lady Lil' Haphazard's odd question.

**MzBkwrm**: Makes sense. Well, got to go now if I want my students to actually think I'm grading their homework.

**AuthrGy**: Oh yeah, I'm supposed to editing some files or something now as well. Catch you later!

**MzBkwrm**: logged off

**AuthrGy**: logged off

x&x&x&x

**To**: Jyou

**From**: Ken

**Cc**: Sora

**Bcc**: Iori

**Subject**: The Make-Outees

Hey guys, you ever feel that you were missing out on the stuff that's been happening to Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Takeru, and a few others?

_The willing, Destiny guides them; the unwilling, Destiny drags them. _

x&x&x&x

**To**: Ken

**From**: Sora

**Cc**: Iori

**Bcc**: Jyou

**Subject**: Re: The Make-Outees

Honestly Ken? I couldn't be happier I'm not involved in the mush fest. Besides, Jyou has his sugar love muffin now doesn't he?

Also, finally have some blackmail on Taichi and Yamato. You want to see them?

_Never say bite me to a vampire _

x&x&x&x

**To**: Sora

**From**: Jyou

**Cc**: Ken

**Bcc**: Iori

**Subject**: Her Color

It's PINK sugar love muffin! Do not mess up my girlfriend's pet names for herself. No matter how…unique they can be.

Now, Sora about this blackmail you're talking about…

_Practical politics consists in ignoring facts. _

x&x&x&x

**To**: Ken

**From**: Iori

**Cc**: Sora

**Subject**: Re: Make-Outees

Trust me Ken; sometimes it pays to be single. Take it from the guy with green (almost emerald) socks.

_Did I do anything wrong today, or has the world always been like this and I've been too wrapped up in myself to notice? _

x&x&x&x

Dear Hikari,

What's this I hear about you dating Daisuke's sister?

Yours Truly,

Taichi

_x&x&x&x _

**_End_**

_x&x&x&x _

(1)_ Nantoka Naru_: It means 'Everything will be alright in the end.' :_grins_: A recurring theme through the story now don't you think? I don't usually put Japanese in my fics since I think it can confuse some people, but there's an exception to every rule.

(2) _Email_: I am perfectly aware that the 'To:' and 'From:' has to feature the name of the person, along/or just the email address, but I can't think of suitable email addresses for the Chosen. Besides, it brings humor into the fic, so you'll have to deal.

(3) _Taiora_ & _Sorato_: I was not trying to purposely bash the idea of Taichi x Sora or Yamato x Sora, as I fully support both couples. But it was one of the questions in the interview and this was supposed to be a Taito fic. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. It was not my intention.

So, did anyone else feel the bit where Taichi asked Yamato out was kind of…disappointing? Well good, because that was kind of the effect I was going for. I wanted it to be really anticlimactic and have you guys all worked up for the juicy love only find there isn't any. On the bright side, you have a vague Taito make-out session with a peeping Sora, so it evens out.

I found it quite challenging to write in note/email/letter format, and my fingers kept itching to put a more story-ish scene, but I ignored it. Also, I originally didn't plan on making the story so long, it just kind of happened.

One more thing, the 'Top Ten Coolest Facts' and the quotes, poems, in the Nantoka Naru are **real**. Really, my friend can actually pronounce Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia.


End file.
